


【十万】Routine Disrupted

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 已经得到作者的同意的英翻中，原文Routine Disrupted我翻得很烂，有任何翻译错误或是可以修正的地方还请务必告知，感激不尽。万丈目是一个循规蹈矩的人，但当他的咖啡机在他毕业论文写到一半决定寿终正寝的时候，他不得不打破常规。这并不是什么大事，如果他在咖啡馆遇到的那位服务生，不是他至今为止见到过的最让他分心的可爱的人的话。一句话总结就是社恐先生被阳光小啾迷得七荤八素（
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【十万】Routine Disrupted

万丈目是一个循规蹈矩的人，每天早上，他都会在让他有时间来整理好自己头发的一个半小时前醒来，每天早上他至少都会迟到五分钟。

当他瘫坐在明日香旁边的一个空座位上时，他可以感受到对方仿佛被自己的行为逗乐的眼神。对方在完全没必要的情况下踢了踢他的包，作为回应，他不感兴趣地哼了一声。明日香并没有因此感到难堪，她相当了解万丈目，于是她靠近对方，确保两人讲悄悄话的时候不会打断这节他俩都没兴趣听的课。

“你看起来烂透了。”她的第一句话，一如既往地犀利。万丈目皱着眉毛，视线停留在前方，依旧拒绝理会对方。明日香的身子靠得更近了，没有什么可以阻止她，她把手有阴谋地搭在他的肩膀上。

“昨晚是不是过得很糟糕？忙着写论文？还是经历了一次真正的社交生活？”

“你在想些什么东西？”万丈目终于把头转了过来，“根本不是！我的咖啡机今天早上坏掉了，我想我可能快死了，从起床到现在我还没有摄入任何咖啡因。”

“明明街区那边就有一家咖啡店，为什么不花个一分钟时间过去买杯咖啡？还是说你想在下节课睡死过去？”

万丈目的身子明显抖了一下，他瞅着明日香，好像对方刚刚的提议是让他去吃一块粘在他鞋底上的口香糖一样。

明日香翻了个白眼，“我服了你了，万丈目。人是可以时不时改动自己的日常习惯和安排来包容这样的事情的，而且这也只是个几分钟的事，生活不会有任何改变的。”

万丈目交叉着双臂，“我很包容，我也知道怎么照顾自己，谢谢。”

“嗯，随你怎么说了。”明日香坐回自己的座位上，她懒得继续说下去，万丈目则继续摆出一副假装在听课的样子。好吧，明日香也许是对的。集中注意力并不是件简单的事，但是没有每天早上的一杯咖啡，他是绝对不可能做到的。

叹气的万丈目接受了他今天必须要去那家咖啡店的事实，明日香则全然不知自己已经接受了她的建议，她总是希望万丈目尝试新事物，跳出舒适圈。只是这么一次并不会让他怎么样，对吧？而且他可以在回家的路上买一个新的咖啡机。

这只是个一次性交易。

万丈目进到咖啡馆时，里面全是人，而且每个人都靠得太近了，这让他感到不舒服。他拉着自己的衣领，紧张地跟在柜台前的队伍后面。这就是他喜欢在家喝咖啡的原因，万丈目讨厌和这么多人离这么近，他不希望他们进入自己的个人空间。当他走到前面的时候，眼前看到的所有咖啡的选择开始让他恐慌。

天啊，如果服务生根据他选择的咖啡来评价他呢？正常的点单应该是什么样？如果他想要的咖啡做起来既烦人又复杂的话他该怎么办？由于他正全神贯注地苦恼着要如何应对这些情形，万丈目的目光完全没在咖啡馆的服务生身上，直到他俩中间只隔了个柜台。两人眼神一对上，万丈目就开始倒吸气，看来这将要比他想的更困难。

“嘿！我之前貌似没见过你呀...我肯定记得......请问要些什么？”

柜台前的人对万丈目来说太过活泼了，但是任何一个有眼睛的人都可以告诉你对方...长得很好看。以及他刚刚的那句话是什么意思？万丈目知道自己今天看起来很糟糕，但也没有特别糟糕...对吗？

万丈目清了清嗓子，强忍着想要整理一下头发的冲动，“大杯的黑咖啡，请给奶油留点空间。”大杯黑咖啡加奶油，至少他是这个意思，只是说出来的话有些含糊。万丈目努力抑制住自己的叹息声，因为他刚刚的声音听起来很粗鲁，他感觉自己的脸颊快要变红了。

服务生只是笑着说，“马上就来！可以告诉我你的名字吗？”他抓起一个杯子和一只马克笔，明亮的眼睛满怀期待地看着万丈目。

“万丈目准。”老天啊他为什么要把全名说出来，尽管眼前的人并没有因此感到困扰，相反，对方冲他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，并没有让万丈目的心跳动了一下。

“准，真是可爱的名字！”服务生在杯子上潦草地写着，“顺便说一下，我是十代。什么风把你吹来了？”

“想知道吗？”该死，他还没有细想这句话就脱口而出，为什么他的语气听起来就像个混蛋。万丈目再次清了清嗓子，“我的咖啡机坏了，但我还有事要做。”好吧，这样要好多了。他知道自己的语气听起来还是有些暴躁，但随便了。

“如果我说我希望你的咖啡机经常坏掉的话，是不是很糟糕？”对方脸上的笑容依旧灿烂，难道他的脸颊就不累吗？以及为什么万丈目总想努力地专注于任何其它的事情，而不是对方漂亮的脸蛋和当光线正好照到他们两人时对方的眼睛变得闪闪发光的样子…不，他现在并没有这么做，他还有事情要做，没有时间被一个咖啡店的可爱小伙转移注意力。

当咖啡被万丈目安全地拿在手里时，一把数目很小的现金被十代从柜台上推到了他的面前，让他一脸困惑。

“这次我来请客，准，希望下次可以再见到你。”十代边说边冲他眨了眨眼，为什么一定要这么迷人呢？

万丈目摆了摆手，拒绝了对方推过来的现金。正当他转身准备推开咖啡店的门回到他的正常生活里时，他听到有人喊自己的名字。

“嘿！准！”

他迅速把头转了过来，紧紧握着自己手中的咖啡杯。十代跳过柜台，向他挥着一张小纸条。

“还不能让你走，至少要让你知道我的手机号，我不确定你是否有看到杯子上的号码。”

他就站在万丈目的正前方，中间没有把他俩隔开的柜台，万丈目可以确定自己比十代高那么一点，但十代在他周围散发着一种更大的能量。两人站得很近，万丈目不得不阻止自己向门口退去。

“这是给你的。”十代把纸条塞到万丈目的手里，然后转身跳回他工作的地方。万丈目低头看着手里的纸条，上面有一个画了一半看起来像是个有翅膀的毛茸茸的小怪兽和一串手机号码，旁边用潦草的字迹写着“十代”两个字。

意识到自己还像个白痴一样在门前站着，万丈目赶忙推开门离开了咖啡馆。他一边在手里摆弄着那张纸条，一边向自己下节课的所对应的教室走去。

十代。这是在开玩笑吗？万丈目很确定自己和十代这种类型的人完全相反，但是认为那个阳光蠢蛋不可能是真心的又会让他感到痛心。

你知道吗，去他妈的。反正今天已经很不寻常了，再多一件不寻常的事也没什么，如果这真的只是个玩笑，那万丈目就会忘了这件事。他不假思索地把号码输到自己的手机里，给对方发了一条简单的短信“万丈目”，他几乎立刻就收到了对方的一条除了结尾的感叹号以外无法辨认的回复，难道十代没想到自己会联系他吗？

万丈目试图通过喝了一口咖啡来掩饰自己脸上的笑容，也没有很糟糕，而且老实说甚至要比他在家里做的更好喝。好吧，也许他会过几天再去买新的咖啡机。他把杯子转过来，对方还在上面写着他名字的地方的旁边画了一个闪电的图案。

好吧，也许之后他会再去光顾这家咖啡店的。


End file.
